


Howard Stern: Gay Brothers.

by kotabear24



Series: Step by Step. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn Star AU, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, This fic is years old omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is so old, it's not even funny. *For some of my older readers (old as in, been reading longer; not age), this has been updated and edited. </p><p>Step-brothers who are also in love who are also porn stars; the "Stylinson brothers" go to a late night interview with Howard Stern to discuss their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howard Stern: Gay Brothers.

It was casual, and comfortable, until-

“So, boys, tell me how this-er- _arrangement_ started up.”

Harry tensed up, and the rubbing on his bum (courtesy of Louis) stopped. They’d been _prepared_ for this; they _knew_ this was coming, and yet…

And yet, it was so ingrained in them to _not_ talk about it. Much less on a radio and _television_ show. 

But Howard was having none of it. “Louis, you seem to be the more outgoing one; care to tell us about your first time? How did you and your brother discover your attraction to each other?”

Louis laughed a bit uneasily, glancing at Harry. “Well, I mean…I’ve always been. I mean, not _always_ , obviously, but - but when I was about... _ten_ , I think, my mate and I were talking about girls we thought were pretty, and I said that I thought _Harry_ was a bit pretty, and-”

“So when did _you_ , Harry, realize you were attracted to your - how old are you two, again? Which one’s older?”

Louis raised his hand. “That’s me; I’m twenty. Harry’s eighteen.”

Robyn, the lovely (and only) woman on the set, let out a low whistle. “Twenty and eighteen?” She asked incredulously. Before she could say anything else, Howard set them back on track.

“So, Harry, how old were you and when did you realize you were attracted to your older brother?”

Harry grinned; he could talk about _this_ to a fucking _priest_. He could talk about loving Louis easily. “Took me a while to - to kind've catch on. I’m a bit _slow_ when it comes to hints and things.” He looked over at Louis, who grinned and nodded. Harry smiled. “Lou was suddenly so _angry_ all the time, and he was spending _all_ this time in his room. It just wasn’t like him. So one day, I was walking around the house as usual-”

“ _Naked_ is his ‘usual’; I’m just going to put that out there,” Louis cut in with a laugh, gaining laughs from the men and a raised eyebrow from Robyn.

“I - yeah, I was naked,” Harry added lamely with a half-grin. “Anyways, so I was walking around, and Lou got pissy and went to his room - slammed the door and everything - and I followed him after a second, because I didn’t know what I’d done and I didn’t want him to tell our mum that I’d been bad. Mum was out getting groceries, or something,” Harry explained. “And I opened the door and he was _just_ saying my name, his hand around himself and a finger up his-”

“How old were you, when you caught your own brother masturbating to the thought of your naked body?” Howard interrupted.

“Oh-right. I was, erm…ten? Eleven?” He turned to Louis, who was now smiling, listening to him talk. “Was I eleven?”

Louis shook his head. “No, ‘cause remember, your eleventh birthday present was…” Louis trailed off, and Harry nodded, laughing, and casually crossed his legs.

“What?” Robyn asked, excited. “What was your eleventh birthday present?”

Harry blushed and tucked his face into Louis’ neck. “I gave him his first-ever blow job,” Louis said, a smug grin on his face. 

Everyone seemed blown away at that. “At _eleven_?” Howard nearly shouted. “Aren’t most boys getting their first _kiss_ at eleven?”

Louis laughed. “Well, _I’d_ gotten my first kiss at eleven. Harry got his at ten.” He winked down at his younger brother.

“Well, alright, so when did you get together, then?” Howard asked. 

“Mmm, it was a bit complicated, really,” Louis answered, arm now around Harry’s shoulders. “I never did anything without Harry _asking_ ; I didn’t want to cross that line, you know, and it wasn't as if I knew what I was doing. But after he - walked in on me, I wanted him all to myself. But of course, I was only twelve; he was only ten. _Just_ ten, too. I’m sure you remember your little girlfriends when you were ten, eleven, twelve. They weren’t even that. More like, ‘I like you’ and ‘I like you, too’, and then ‘you’re my boyfriend’; ‘well, alright’. Kiss on the cheek and go your separate ways to tell your mates. Even four-square was more important than your girlfriend or boyfriend, back then.”

“Lou wanted me all to himself for a long time before I knew,” Harry supplied. “I thought _all_ brothers did it, but you didn’t talk about it. Kind’ve like how everyone has a wank, but you don’t really _talk_ about it with your mates. Not that I was wanking quite then. Well, thanks to Lou, I didn’t _have_ to.” He swooped his head comically to his brother, who smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Louis sang, wagging his head and looking sassy. Harry giggled.

“We, like…’officially’ started dating after we got into this big fight when I was about fourteen,” Harry stated, eyes shifting around to gauge reactions. Some looked mildly shocked (Robyn); others looked like it didn’t faze them at all. 

“What was the fight about?” Robyn asked.

Harry winced; he hadn’t thought about that. He looked at Louis apologetically, but Louis stared at Howard.

“I called him a whore for dating someone,” he stated monotonously. Harry pawed at his arm, but Louis remained staring ahead. “And he got upset, and he started crying because I was mad at him, so I called him a _stupid_ whore.”

“Lou,” Harry said quietly. “Lou, come on.”

“And we got into it and I told him he had to finish with his girlfriend or else he couldn’t have me,” Louis continued.

“And that was the first time he said he loved me,” Harry said, trying to brighten the mood. “And then he shoved me against a wall and…yeah.” He kissed Louis’ cheek, and Louis looked down, fidgeting with his hands. “It’s alright,” he whispered to Louis, who nodded and smiled a little.

“What’s this, what’s going on here?” Howard asked, gesturing at them. Harry hesitated. “He…we don’t like to talk much about that fight, is all. We’re both quite sensitive and Louis still gets guilty sometimes. Now, he only calls me that when we’re being filmed.”

“Ah, what a great segue into our next bit of information: how did you two _get into_ porn?”

Louis laughed dirtily and Harry grinned. “Well, we’ve been _into_ porn-” he started off, joking.

“No, you little pervs,” Howard joked with him. “How did you guys get into the porn star business?”

Harry glanced at Louis, clearly wanting to _not_ explain this one, so Louis took over. “Well, we’d done a few amateur bits - just for ourselves - and Harry, in particular, _loved_ being on camera-”

“So, Harry, you’d be up for, for fooling around with - with your brother, with Louis, right here on Howard Stern?” Robyn asked, clearly excited.

Harry flushed and glanced at Louis hopefully, biting his lip. Louis nodded and said, “If you want,” and then Harry was pulling Louis to him, kissing him with enthusiasm. Louis shifted until he was straddling Harry, sat in his younger brother’s lap. He didn’t grind, though, because then they’d get fully hard, so he just kissed, doing a few classic porno make-out moves that blew the crew (especially Robyn) away. Eventually, Louis broke the kiss, and Harry whined, grabbing hard at Louis’ arse. “Not now, love,” Louis whispered before kissing the tip of his nose. 

Louis climbed off of Harry’s lap and sat right next to his younger brother and boyfriend, their thighs touching. “So, as I was saying,” Louis continued, like nothing had happened, “Harry really enjoyed being filmed, and it was sort of a _thing_ of his to be in front of someone, like, have an audience. So, we filmed one, just sucking each other off, and posted it on a site that was _mostly_ used in America, with the title ‘Gay Brothers’. The description just said, “Gay brothers suck each other’s cocks”, and the tags were something like ‘incest’, ‘gay’, ‘oral’, ‘throatfucking’, ‘facial’, ‘amateur’, ‘cream pie’, ‘blow job’…things like that. We _wanted_ it to be seen, so we put just about every tag we could think of on it. Not even two days later, it had all these views and we read some of the comments. Most of them wanted more.

"So, we really talked about it a lot and we did more - I think in all we posted something like thirty-seven videos - and finally, we got a comment from the site’s manager, asking for an e-mail to contact us. We made up a fake one - because we didn’t want our mum finding out,” Louis laughed, and Harry snorted and muttered, “Sorry, Mum”.

“And we gave him that new e-mail, and _we_ thought we were in trouble for our videos, or sommat. But the manager said his friend was Henri Pachard, a director we didn’t know of. The site manager had told Henri about how well our videos were coming along - all these views and almost always five stars - and Henri watched them, and - and he said, ‘I’m straight, and _I_ was getting ready to fuck a man’. So when he asked how old we were, he nearly shit himself when I said I was eighteen, and Harry was sixteen. He got really mad but then told us to stop posting videos and e-mail him back the day after Harry turned eighteen, and then he’d put us in acting classes - he said our stuff was great but we’d have to do other things, too, and acting would be important - and then we could make videos for as long as we both looked good.”

“He was mad?” 

Harry giggled. “He was _so_ angry. Bit like a half-drowned cat, wasn’t he?” Harry asked Louis, who laughed and nodded. “He said posting things of me was illegal, because I wasn’t eighteen. We didn’t know that, because in England, the age of consent is sixteen. But the site was an American-run one, so we had to obey American laws.” Harry shrugged. “’S not _our_ fault Americans don’t want their teenagers to be happy and proper-fucked.” Louis laughed raucously, and Harry wore a self-satisfied smirk at the sound.

“So, do you two work exclusively together, or do you have to share your own boyfriend with someone else?” Howard asked.

Harry smiled softly. “We insisted for a long time that we could _only_ do films with each other, and Henri was fine with that. He actually became our agent, and he dealt with all the offers and requests. We’ve actually been pretty lucky on that front, don’t you think?” He asked Louis, who nodded fervently. “And we waited until we got to the level that we’re at now - where we can be a bit _diva_ and hand-pick who we work with and who we don’t.”

“So, how do you decide who you work with and not?” Howard asked. “Is it more like ‘your business; your partner’ and then you come together, or…? How does that work?”

“No, not at all. We’re a team, in every sense of the word. When we decided we were ready to include someone else, we started with threesomes. We’d meet with perspective partners, have a meal with them, sometimes take them home and experiment. If we _both_ agreed at the end of the night, we’d work with them; if one of us was at all uncomfortable with him or her, we wouldn’t. Simple as that.”

“And when we started doing work _without_ the other,” Louis continued, “we worked with the same people. I don’t have any partners Harry hasn’t already filmed with, and vice versa. We have a handful of people we’ll work with, in all kinds of categories that Henri films, but we both have agreed and filmed with _all_ of them. We kind of feel like, if I’m sleeping with someone without Harry’s approval, it’s like cheating, innit? And we _don’t_ cheat. Simple as that.” 

“But, boys, you’re _porn_ stars,” Howard stated.

“…So?” Harry asked, already defensive.

“So, you’re sleeping with other people all the time,” Howard answered. “You cheat on each other all the time.”

Harry and Louis looked at each other and burst out laughing. “Well,” Louis said. “Have you ever had a threesome with your  
wife?” 

“Well, yeah,” Howard said.

“And did either of you consider that an affair?” Louis challenged.

“No, because it was a mutual decision.”

“Exactly,” Harry said. “Now, if a girl you fancied wanted to sleep with your wife, and your wife was okay with it, would you let it happen, as long as you got to watch and got to come afterward?”

Howard paused. “Of _course_ ,” he said, breathing heavy, and the brothers laughed.

“That’s how it is when we work separately,” Harry explained. “We get on with the other partners great, and we get off after Henri yells ‘cut’.”

Howard thought about it, and Robyn yelled, “Oh, shut up, Howard! These boys are _hot_!” She laughed heartily, and Harry said, “Thank you, love,” making her hoot louder.

“Alright, so who do you work with?” Howard asked, clearly having gotten over the dilemma.

“Just list them?” Louis asked.

“Sure.”

“Alright…with males: Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Paul Higgins, Simon Cowell, and Nick Grimshaw.”

“Isn’t Simon Cowell well into his fifties?” Howard asked, incredulous.

“Mmm, not sure,” Louis admitted. “We didn’t really care because he knows how to work it in the bedroom, to be quite honest. Plus, Harry likes the daddies," he added, nudging Harry with an elbow as Harry blushed. "Paul Higgins is a bit older, as well, innit?” He asked Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry coughed. “Yeah, like we said, we work with people of all categories, guys and girls, all kinds of ages, kinks, races, shots, that kind of thing. Like, Niall Horan’s this small, platinum blonde Irishman, and then we have Simon Cowell, and Liam Payne looks like an amateur body builder, and then we’ve got Nick Grimshaw. Bit of a wide spectrum, and that’s just with boys.”

“So what girls, then?” Robyn asked. 

“Erm,” Harry began, ticking off his fingers as he went. “Perrie Edwards, Danielle Peazer - she’s a dancer, she’s _great_ \- Eleanor Calder, also a model, Hannah Walker, Caroline Flack = she’s an older woman, and she is _fantastic -_ and…I know there’s a sixth…who am I missing, Lou?”

“Erm, Susan Boyle,” Louis said. “No, just kidding, you’re forgetting Emma.”

“Right! Oh, it’s been a while since we’ve worked with her. Sorry, Emma, if you’re watching this. We adore you,” Harry said sheepishly. 

“So, what is that? Six boys and six girls, barring yourselves?” Robyn asked. The boys nodded. She looked impressed. “Wow,  
you’d have to be quite huge to be able to pick twelve people and _that’s it_ in the adult film industry.”

Harry and Louis ducked their heads modestly at her compliment, and she huffed. “So are you two making a shitload of money?” She relished.

“Erm, we’re doing well for ourselves,” Harry said. “We don’t like to…rub our careers in the faces of our family and friends. Some of them are pretty uncomfortable with it, and we love them, so we make sure to keep everything separate. We live in a nice, modest house that’s nicely decorated, all contemporary furniture. We don’t have forty acres of land, or a zoo in our garage, or anything. We don’t dress in fur to go to the grocery store. We pump our own gas. We’re filmed having _sex_ ; not singing to millions on _stage_. We’re not celebrities. Hell, most of society doesn’t even acknowledge us outside of their bedrooms and bathrooms,” he snorted. Louis laughed with him, grabbing his hand.

Howard must have noticed the hand-grabbing, because he motioned to it. “What’s this, what’s this? So, so you two are _brothers_ , porn stars - _incest_ porn stars - and boyfriends. How is that legal?”

“Well, nobody really ever _asks_ ,” Louis admitted. “But we're not technically related by blood. I was with my dad; Harry's mum was pregnant with him, and our parents got together. We were raised as brothers, and we think of each other as brothers, even now. We're just also more,” he finished with a sneaky grin.

“I’d like to see you guys kiss some more,” Robyn offered, and Harry squeezed Louis’ hand. Louis let go of his boyfriend’s hand and grabbed his curls, tugging them to him. Harry’s instant moan was silenced by Louis’ tongue, and this time it was _Harry_ who climbed on top of Louis, pushing him down.

“We’ve got ourselves a pair of _teenagers_ here, it looks like!” Howard laughed. “Alright, boys, alright, now!” 

Harry didn’t seem to hear Howard, but Louis did, and he pushed gently against Harry’s chest. Harry dropped his forehead to Louis’, and the older brother kissed his nose again. “Later, I swear,” he promised.

“So, there you have it!” Howard concluded. “Two porn star brothers who grew up dating - Louis and Harry Stylinson - and now they’re taking the porn world by storm! You can buy their adult film series _Teaching My Little Brother_ online at ‘stylinson.com/purchases’, as well as their other videos. Thank you for watching and listening to _Howard Stern_ ; stay sexy, America!”


End file.
